


Compliments and Kisses

by marvel_fanfictions



Series: Ineffable Husbands [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley doesn't know his worth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck as a writer but oh well, Light Angst, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, Supportive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Touchy-Feely, brain malfunction, but kind of sad, please enjoy this, why am I always so tired when I write these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_fanfictions/pseuds/marvel_fanfictions
Summary: Crowley doesn't know how to take compliments





	Compliments and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> 2 posts in 2 days?! What?!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Crowley did NOT take compliments well, nor did he accept acts of affection very well.

It’s not that he didn’t like them, especially coming from his angel, but he did not know how to react to them. He just never got many genuine compliments before, so his brain short circuited whenever he got them.

“You’re looking dashing today, Crowley.”

“Darling, your eyes are gorgeous.”

“You make me feel safe.”

“You’re a good person.”

Each time, Crowley would lose all function for a bit, sometimes tripping on nothing or walking into walls. On one such occasion, he didn’t whimper - demons don’t whimper- but a small noise squeaked out, and his face burned bright red. He excused himself that time so he could compose himself.

What really got to him were the random acts of affection that Aziraphale assaulted him with.

Light grazes of the angels hand over his when they reached for something or passed something to one another. The lingering hand on his lower back as they made their way through crowds. Occasionally, Aziraphale would simply hold his hand and kiss his knuckles, or his cheek. Every time after that last one, Crowley definitely would need to excuse himself. He would be as red as his hair for a while after that.

One thing that he knew would take a while was eye contact. He never was one to make eye contact, especially not without his sunglasses.

It was late at night, and the two had been drinking. They weren’t drunk, they really weren’t, just buzzed. They had ended up on the couch in Crowley’s flat, aziraphale sitting up and Crowley sprawled across the length of the couch and his head in Aziraphale’s lap and a glass of Chardonnay in his hand. Aziraphale was running his hands through Crowley’s hair.

This was one of the rare occasions Crowley didn’t mind the intimacy. He still had his glasses on, despite the fact they were inside and that only Aziraphale was there. His eyes were closed anyways. Aziraphale looked down at the demon. Everything was serene. The hearth was lit, casting a warm glow over the room and making Crowley’s red hair appear to be aflame as well. If Aziraphale hadn’t just been running his hands through the locks, he wouldn’t have wanted to risk burning his hand.

Crowley cracked his eyes open as Aziraphale’s hand stopped running through his hair, and he saw the angel had been looking down at him.

The dusting of pink on his face from the alcohol coursing through his veins was growing darker, and Crowley prayed to whomever he could that the angel couldn’t see it in the dim lighting.

“Why do you still wear your glasses around me, dear?” Aziraphale asked softly, as if he was afraid to ruin the silence.

Crowley just shrugged. He had not had enough alcohol to have this conversation. He willed his glass to be full again, even though it was only a little under halfway empty. He sat up, removing himself from Aziraphales’ lap so he could drink his chardinet without spilling on himself. He knew Aziraphale was giving him a look, one that said ‘we need to talk about this eventually.’ But Crowley definitely did not want to talk about it.

He downed his drink quickly, and sighed. He pulled his legs in and rested his arms on his knees, the empty glass now only being held by the stem between his fingertips.

The demon knew that Aziraphale was a touchy-feely individual, who expressed his feelings and emotions through touch and very well worded compliments. He was open, at least more open than Crowley was.

When crowley didn’t respond for a while, Aziraphale reached up to touch his shoulder.

“Darling, I am sorry for asking. You can tell me when you are ready. I didn’t mean to push.”

That, right there, released the pressure in his chest. Angel was willing to wait for him this time.

It was as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders and he relaxed slowly. He turned on the couch to face Aziraphale and smiled faintly.

“Thank you.” His voice was smaller than he intended, barely audible even in the silent room.

Aziraphale reached up to cup his cheek.

“I know you waited for me, I can wait for you this time. It is alright, darling,” Aziraphale said, gently swiping a stray tear that had fallen down Crowley’s cheek. Crowley reached a hand up to cover Aziraphales’ and turned to kiss the palm of his hand.

“Let’s get to bed, shall we?” Aziraphale said finally. He knew it was hard for Crowley to show affection sometimes, so he didn’t push. He wouldn’t push for more if it meant he might be pushed away and they ended up taking a step back instead of a step forward in their relationship, whatever that relationship might be.

Crowley simply nodded after a moment, looking at Aziraphale through his dark lenses.

The two stood, deciding they could wait until the morning to clean up what was left behind, and made their way through the flat to Crowley’s room. With a snap, they were both dressed in their pajamas and were crawling into bed. After the lights were out, Crowley took his glasses off, and accepted Aziraphale into his arms before he let sleep accept both of them into its lovely embrace. 

Crowley made sure to not forget his idea for the morning. As hard as it would be, he had to get over it at some point. But that was future him’s problem. For now, he had an arm full of Angel, and he was going to cherish it.

**Author's Note:**

> Will this warrant a follow up? Idk really. If you want one, let me know. Sorry its kind of trash. I have an idea but I want to get some feed back before I go through with it.


End file.
